


Break in and Break out -- Supernatural

by CastielWinchester1314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comatose Dean Winchester, Dreamroot (Supernatural), M/M, Rowena MacLeod (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester1314/pseuds/CastielWinchester1314
Summary: What happens when someone breaks into the bunker?What do the Winchesters do when the intruder had killed over 300 people?Will Dean wake up from his coma-like state?Read to find out.
Relationships: Destiel, Sabriel - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“I still can’t believe I managed to get us free wine and dessert on top of the free meal, I didn’t realize I was that scary,” Cas says, walking into the bunker beside Dean.

Dean smiles. "You never cease to surprise me. Besides, you're a freaking angel of the lord, you radiate what you feel."  
Walking into their bedroom, Cas smiles and sits on the edge of the bed.

Dean walks forward as Cas reaches up to play with his hair.  
“Well then I hope you know how much love I feel for you”

"It sends chills down my spine and makes it hard for me to leave the room for a second. That's how I know." Dean smiles.

Cas blushes and smiles.  
“Well, I’m still gonna say it anyway.” Cas kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

"I love you too. More, even." Dean smiles, knowing exactly how to get Cas fired up. He sits beside Castiel and pulls off his suit coat, the blue tie still around his neck.

Cas stares up at him. “Well I love you the most!”

"I love you the mostest!" Dean laughs. "More than that!" He continues. "I could tell the whole world how much I love you. Just tell me to, and I'll do it."

Cas blushes and grins. “You’re a dork, and I still love you the most”

"You know what? I'mma do it. I'm gonna tell the whole world how much I love you." Dean says, standing up from the bed.  
He carefully pulls on a clean shirt and takes Cas' hand, leading him to the roof.

Cas giggles and follows him.

After reaching the roof, Dean turns around, looking at Cas and putting his arms out. "Ready?" Dean smiles.

Cas grins and nods. “I guess so.”

Dean takes a step forward towards Cas, smiling at him.  
"I love you, Castiel. So much." Dean whispers.

Cas tilts his head in confusion.  
“Dean I doubt the whole world could hear you if you’re whispering.”

"Cas." Dean laughs softly. "You are my world."

Cas blushed bright red. “Oh...”

Dean smiles. "And I strike again. Rendering an angel of the Lord speechless."

Cas blushes more and rolls his eyes muttering “hush” before pulling Dean into a kiss.

Dean smiles, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist.  
"You know. This is like, 'chick flick' gold right here. Kissing my fiance in the moonlight on the roof. All that we need to do now is dance." Dean chuckles.

Cas smiles and kisses him again. “I mean no one is stopping us from dancing.”

Dean smiles, taking Cas' hand. "Alright. Care to dance?"

Cas grins. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Dean chuckles, moving forward and dancing with Cas on the rooftop.  
"I love you, Cas. More than anything."

Cas smiles and dances with him “I love you the most Dean.”

Dean rolls his eyes before placing a kiss on Cas' lips.  
"Okay. We'll compromise. We love each other the same."

Cas grins and kisses back. “Fine.”

Dean spun Cas before bringing him back with a smile.  
"Imagine what it'll be like dancing at our wedding."

Cas blushes and smiles. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Dean smiles. "What would you do if I wore a sequin suit to the wedding? Just for laughs."

Cas giggles. “Then I would wear a sequined dress to the wedding.”

"You'd wear a dress?" Dean chuckles. "I think you'd look great."

Cas blushed and shrugged, realizing what he had just said to Dean and now trying to play it off as a joke.  
“J-just for laughs right?”

"I mean, I kinda want to. It would surprise everyone in the room. And I think you'd look fantastic in a dress." His smile falters a bit. "B-but if you don't want to... We don't have to."

Cas blushed more “Y-you’d really be okay with it i-if I wore a dress?”

"Cas." Dean smiles softly. "I'd be one million percent okay. If you want to, then do it. I'm here to support you."

Cas blushed bright red and hid his face in Dean’s shoulder. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean kisses Cas' temple. "You're welcome."  
He sways with Cas softly, listening to the river in the woods, and the sound of Cas' breathing in his ear.  
"Castiel Winchester," Dean mutters, his eyes closed and face in Cas' neck.

Cas blushed and smiled. “I like that.”

"I love it." Dean hums.

Cas grins and places a gentle kiss on Dean’s neck.

Dean smiles, looking down at Cas.  
In the corner of his eye, he sees something move in the woods a few yards away.  
They couldn't really ward off the woods, due to it being outside, so it was hard to know if anything was hiding there to pounce. Knowing they weren't armed, Dean starts pulling Cas away from the edge.  
"There's something there, Cas," Dean whispers, looking back at Cas.

Cas frowned and whispered back. “Maybe we should go back inside?”

Dean nods. "Yeah. We need to lock down the bunker. I read in the news some psycho's been roaming around town." Dean says, taking Cas hand and leading him back inside.  
"Cas. Go tell Sam and Gabriel. I'll lock the door."

“What? No, I’m not leaving you to do that by yourself! You’re hurt.” Cas helps him shut and lock all the doors and puts the bunker into lockdown mode.

Gabe comes running into the room with Sam. “Cassie, what the hell is going on?”

"Someone's outside. Don't know what or who, but I'm taking a wild fucking guess and saying that it's that crazy man from the news." Dean says before turning to Cas. "And Cas. I've literally been to Hell. I can lock doors.”

Cas rolled his eyes. Gabe spoke up. “What crazy man?”

"On the news. There's a guy, I think his name's Ajax or something. He's killed like, at least 300 people. He's been spotted in town, but no one can seem to catch him." Dean says, leaning against the nearest wall as he rubs his wrapped wound.

Cas frowned. “300? Dean we should probably tell the other hunters not to head this way.” 

Gabe nodded. “Cas is right, also Dean what’s up with your back?”

Dean nods. "I'll call them… And Gabriel, for your information, this was a product of you not understanding what PRIVACY is." Dean growls, pulling out his phone and walking away.

Sam frowns. "Cas, what happened? He looked fine."

Dean's voice could be heard down the hallway, warning the hunters to come near Lebanon, Kansas.

Cas sighs. “When Gabe barged in, Dean fell back into that chest at the foot of his bed. It sliced him really bad and he lost a lot of blood and almost passed out by the time I could help him get the bleeding under control.” 

Gabe’s face paled “I...I’m so sorry- I didn’t realize...”

Sam puts a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "It's okay. Dean will be fine."

Dean walks back, sighing heavily. "Sorry about the late wake up call. Or... early wake up call, since it's 3 am."

Gabe turns around and walks off. He had been trying so hard not to cause problems like that, to not be the reason people around him got hurt, and hearing what happened to Dean? He felt like he had failed. 

Cas frowned as he watched Gabriel walk away and turn down the hall.

Sam frowns, looking at Cas. "Should I talk to him... or you?"

Cas sighed, “He probably won’t listen to me right now, so you have a better chance.”

Sam nods, running after Gabriel.

Dean sighs. "He feels bad?"

Cas nodded. “Yeah.” 

Gabe sits in the corner of the library picking through his candy stash, but not finding anything in there appealing at the moment.

Sam walks up to Gabriel, lining his feet up with Gabe's so they are toe-to-toe. He squats down and looks into Gabriel's eyes. "Hey, Gabe."

Gabe looks up and tries to force a smile. “H-hey”

Sam frowns. "Gabe, I know something's wrong, and it has to deal with Dean. He's okay, and he forgives you. It's going to be alright."

Gabe looks away “Sam...I...it’s not going to be alright. Every time I’m around, somebody gets hurt and it’s my fault. It’s why everyone hates me so much. And I was trying to change that because I don’t want you or Cas or Dean getting hurt b-but I... I messed up.” Gabe puts his head in his hands “Hell, Sammy I don’t even know why you’re here talking to me! I made your brother get hurt- he almost bled out!”

"Gabe. We make mistakes. It's how we fix them that makes us who we are. Okay? Don't beat yourself up over it. And no. It's not your fault people get hurt. It's part of the job description. We get hurt all the time. It's nothing new." Sam says.  
He grabs Gabriel's hands, pulling them back and lifting his chin.  
"And the reason I'm talking to you right now? I love you, and I hate seeing you upset and distressed. I want you to be happy. To not beat yourself up. I fucking love you Gabriel, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

Gabe was fighting back tears. “I...I killed your brother l-like a hundred times Sammy.”

"And I forgave you. You were trying to teach me a lesson."

“B-By traumatizing you..?”

Sam chuckles. "Well.... yeah, I can't listen to that song the same, but you didn't know better."

Gabe sighs and looks down. “I should’ve, I’m an archangel, I’ve been alive for a really fucking long time...I’m so sorry I did that to you, Sammy.”

Sam nods. "It's okay. I forgive you." He leans forward, kissing Gabriel. "Besides, we have bigger worries right now. That 'freak' Dean's talking about."

Gabe nodded. “It’s always something.”

"You're right," Sam says.

Dean falls asleep in the chair he's sitting in, the sound of fresh rain hitting the metal roof of the bunker.

Cas smiles softly when he sees Dean had fallen asleep. He would’ve probably carried Dean to his bed, but with the wound on his back he didn’t want to risk waking Dean because of pain.

Gabe blushes slightly and kinda mumbles. “C-can I...can I have a hug? Probably sounds stupid but I just...I kinda need a hug right now...” 

Sam nods. "Yeah, It doesn't sound weird. You need it, and I wanna give you one." He pulls Gabriel close. "I love you, Gabriel."

Gabe blushed and nuzzles his face into Sam’s neck “I love you more Samsquatch.” 

Dean shifts in the chair, bumping his back and waking up with a start. Looking around, his eyes land on Cas.  
"H-Hey, angel. Coast clear so far?"

Cas smiled softly and nodded. “Yes, but to be fair unless this person is of supernatural origin I doubt they will get into the bunker.”

"You never know. Besides, what-" Dean freezes when the sound of metal on metal echos the bunker.

Cas looked up, instantly going into protective angel mode. His eyes were glowing a little and his angel blade was already in hand.

Dean gets up, hiding the fact that he was hurting badly.

Cas frowned and looked over at Dean. “Dean go find Sam and Gabe. If he manages to get in I’ll distract him until they can come help.”

Dean shakes his head. "No. Cas. I'll help you. I know you're an angel, but I don't wanna leave you. Besides, I hear them in the bunker."

“Dean you are hurt, you need to get somewhere safe. If that wound reopens you could start bleeding out again.”

"I'll be fine." Dean nods. "What could be the worst that-" Dean starts when the bunker door opens.  
Nothing walks through, and Dean tilts his head in confusion, bowie knife ready.

Cas stood protectively in front of Dean. If Dean insisted on staying Cas was at least going to make sure he wasn't the first line of defense.

The bunker falls silent, the sound of the wind coming through the front door.  
"What the hell?" Sam says, gun in hand as he walks into the room with Cas and Dean. 

Dean shrugs, jaw clenched. A few seconds pass when all of a sudden, the lights go out.  
It was impossible for the lights to go out due to the weather, which meant that there was someone already INSIDE.  
The red emergency lights come on, but it doesn’t help much to see.

Gabe was right by Sam’s side, angel blade in hand. “Well, that’s just fucking great.” 

Cas moved closer to Dean, his first instinct was to protect him.

Dean's eyes widen as he looks around.  
"Okay. So we know that SOMEONE'S inside. And someone opened the door. So there's two." Dean says, his heart beating faster.  
This wasn't like any other hunt. The things they hunted were actual monsters, deserving to go to hell, using their abilities to cause death. The things here were human, sort of. Maybe. Monsters he understood, people were crazy.

Cas frowned. “Dean...Where’s Charlie?”

"She went out earlier. Texted me saying she met some chick at the bar and was heading to her place." Dean replied. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys."  
There's a sound bang from deeper in the bunker, not one from a gunshot but from something slamming into metal.

Cas moved closer to Dean.  
Gabe looked at them. “What’s the plan?”

Dean shakes his head as Sam frowns.  
"I-I don't know. Split up into twos?" Dean says. He clenches his jaw and takes deep breaths, trying to calm down.

Sam frowns, noticing Dean's reaction. "Well, we can't just stand here. The person at the door hasn't walked through yet, and the other one is moving through the bunker. We need to move. Hide, even."

Cas nodded. “Okay...Dean and I are going to find somewhere to hide, see if we can’t draw them out.”

Sam and Dean nod.  
"Okay, sounds good. Be careful." Sam says, clasping a hand on Dean's shoulder, nodding before pulling away and heading back to stand with Gabriel.  
"Okay. Let's go." Dean nods.

Cas quietly starts making his way out of the room with Dean, checking everywhere as they went.

Dean keeps an eye behind them, making sure the people don't sneak up on them. The halls were dimly lit, and it was really triggering Dean's panic attack, and his vision was blurring slightly. Blinking and shaking his head, he stays close with Cas. They reach the hallway to the bedrooms when the emergency lights above them shatter.  
"Cas. Please tell me that was you." Dean says, his voice barely above a whisper as he trains his gun on the hall.

Cas pulled Dean closer, feeling the anxiety rolling off of Dean. He whispered back, “I wish it was.”

Dean whimpers slightly. "Alright. So... I'm guessing they aren't human." He says, his breathing shallow. "We need to hide then, it could be in the hall with us," Dean says, opening the door closest to them.

Cas goes through the door with him, shutting and locking it quietly.

Dean leans against the door, breathing heavily.  
"S-so this is really happening."

Cas cups his cheek. “Hey, Dean look at me.”

Dean looks up, eyes wide.

“Take some deep breaths with me okay?” Cas started to help guide him through some deep breathing.

Dean nods, taking shuttering deep breaths. All of a sudden, there's a far away click in the hallway, and Dean pales. "Gun." He whispers.  
Dean shifts to move off of the door when something pounds once against the door.  
Startled, Dean falls forward and yelps. "Shit." He whispers.

Cas helps him get up and moves them to a hiding spot

The door opens after they hide, the figure in the doorway tall and lean. The only light in the room was from the far away emergency lights, so it was impossible to tell anything apart in the room.  
"I know you're in here." His voice is low, too deep for this world.

Dean's hand tightens around the gun, careful not to give away their location.

Cas stayed put with Dean, silent as could be.

The man huffs, pulling out a walkie of some sort. "I've got two in here. How's it looking over by you?" He speaks, not moving from the doorway.

He knew they were in there, and it terrified Dean. These guys killed 300 people. It could easily take all four of them.

Cas was trying to think of a way out of the room, he didn’t know what these people were even with his mojo couldn’t tell right away. He didn’t want to risk Dean getting hurt or dying if he and Dean attacked first.

"There's two making their way through the powerbox room. Not sure if-" The walkie crackles before a familiar voice rings through the walkie. "Who the hell are you?"  
"Charlie," Dean mutters into Cas' ear.

Cas’ eyes go wide, whisper barely audible. “Oh no.”

There's a far away gunshot, and Dean fights back the urge to fight the intruders in the bunker. 

"Mark. Mark, do you copy?" The man in the doorway says, turning to face down the hallway.

After a few minutes, the walkie sparks to life. "Who the hell's Mark? This is Charlie, bitch. Now I'm gonna make this fairly clear. There are five of us well trained fighters, and one of you. I'm not sure who you think you are, but I'm gonna say 'fuck it' and give you a choice. The easy way, or the Winchester way."

Cas smirked and tightened his grip on his angel blade, Charlie was fucking awesome.

The guy in the doorway stands his ground.  
"Winchester Way? What the hell is-" 

"That's it. He chose the Winchester way!" She laughs through the walkie before it disconnects.  
She must've smashed it.

The man in the doorway makes a small noise, almost as if he was ready for the challenge. He turns his back to Cas and Dean, so Dean stands, ready to take a chance.

Before they could do anything though, Gabe sauntered into the room staring at the man.  
“What’s up ugly? I heard you’ve chosen the Winchester way.”

The man growls, gun raised. "Yeah, sorry to disappoint." He says before firing the gun at Gabriel.

Gabriel stood there, unfazed by the hole in his chest.  
“Okay, now that’s just rude.”

The guy grunts, looking confused. He lifts the gun again and shoots at him, emptying the magazine.

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
“Alright dickbag you’ve had your fun, now it’s my turn.” Gabe’s eyes glowed brightly in the dark room, and he used his mojo to throw the man across the room into the wall

Dean yelped as the man's body crashed into the wall closest to him. 

The man moves to get up, clearly not as injured as Dean would have thought. He makes eye contact with Dean, his eyes a glowing purple color.

Cas mutters a string of curse words and shoves Dean behind him, stabbing the man with his angel blade.

The man growls loudly, looking up at Cas and Dean with a sharp look.  
He mutters something in Latin and Enochian before touching Dean's foot, then succumbs to the pain and dies.

Dean startles back after the guy touches him, leaning against the wall. his heart was beating fast, trying to figure out what he said. "W-What the hell?”

Cas looked at Dean and cupped his cheek.  
“Are you okay?” He asks, looking into Dean’s wide green eyes.

“I-I don't- I think so?"

Cas frowned and tried to use mojo to figure out what was going on with Dean.

Sam and Charlie run into the run, blood all over Charlie's nice blue dress.

"Dean?" Sam asks, looking worried. "Guys, what's wrong?"

“I don’t know I...I tried to kill the guy but before he died he said something in Enochian and Latin and touched Dean and I-I don’t know what he did.”

Dean looks at the four standing in the dark room, his eyes wide. He takes a deep breath before trying to stand. He stumbles forward, clasping a hand on Cas' shoulder.  
"Cas. I-I need to lie down."

Cas frowned and nodded. “O-okay yeah let’s get you laying down.”  
Cas helps Dean to his room and to lay down.

Dean smiles the moment he lies down but frowns.  
"Cas. C-check again." His eyes flutter before closing, his breathing steadying out. As if he was passed out.

Sam walks in behind Cas and looks more worried.  
"Cas. What's wrong with Dean?"

Cas frowned and tried to check again starting to panic a little.  
“I...I d-don’t know.”

Charlie walks into the room as well, head tilted.  
She places a hand on Cas' shoulder and frowns.  
"Whatever it is, Dean's gonna make it through. He's one tough son-of-a-bitch.”

Cas bit his lip and kept trying to check on Dean.

"Gabriel," Sam says. "Can you figure out what he said? Latin and Enochian."

Gabe shook his head. “I didn’t hear all of it.”

Sam frowns, looking at Dean's sleeping body.  
"Should we call Rowena? Or something? Maybe she knows what's wrong with him."

Cas has tears falling down his face, his body shaking. He couldn’t lose Dean. Not now.

"What about that Dreamroot stuff?" Charlie speaks up. "Didn't you say that you could access dreams through it. When Sam and Dean went to help Bobby?"

Sam nods. "T-That might work, but Dean might not like us going through his head..."

"We have to try... but Maybe Cas should go. Since Dean trusts him more." Charlie says.

Cas looked up. “B-but what if i-it doesn’t work?”

"Then we'll ask Rowena what to do. Don't worry." Charlie says, pulling Cas into a hug. "He'd want you to be strong, Castiel."  
Charlie moves out of the room, grabbing the stash of Dreamroot from the collection of Rowena's gifts to them and returns.  
"Here you go."

They prepare the dream root stuff and Cas gets ready to take it.

"Wait!" Sam says, "When you see Dean-" Not if but when. "-ask him if he knows what's wrong. Or if he's in pain. Maybe then we can figure it out from there."

Charlie nods. "Yeah, and ask if he's seen my Harry Potter book anywhere."

“How is a book relevant to getting Dean better?” Cas asks, head tilted in confusion.

"It's not. I'm just gonna hit him with it for being an idiot when he wakes up." Charlie says.

Cas frowns. “You’re not going to do that.”

Charlie frowns, crossing her arms. "Well, now I'm not."

"Alright, Cas. Go for it." Sam nods.

Cas takes the Dreamroot and passes out a second later.

Sam picks up Cas from where he passed out on the edge of the bed, moving him so he lies beside Dean. As he moves, he sees Dean's wound was bleeding, which meant it had reopened recently.  
"Gabe!" Sam exclaims, moving his hand to cover the wound to stop the bleeding.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas looked around, trying to get a sense of where he was.

Dean was in a dark room, the walls looking like that of the bunker, and bookshelves lining the wall.   
He's been in this room before.   
When he was trying to get the angel tablet from Cas. When Naomi had Cas under her control.   
Across the room was Castiel, at least, not the real one, but Dean didn't know better.  
"Cas!" He exclaims, moving closer to wrap him in a hug, but the look on his face was cold. "Cas? What's-" Dean goes to ask what was wrong when Dream-Cas strikes Dean with his fist, sending Dean sprawling backward.

Cas frowns at the sound and follows it before spotting Dean. He drops his angel blade and rushes towards Dean.   
“Dean!!”

Dean looks at the dream version of Cas, as if not hearing the real one behind him.   
"Cas? Castiel, what are you-" Dream-Cas strikes him again as Dean tries to back away.

Cas quickly jumps in front of Dean, putting himself between Dean and the Dream version of himself.   
“Dean I’m right here.”

Dean doesn't see Cas as the Dream-version moves him out of the way. He takes Dean's arms, the sound of it breaking and Dean's scream echoing the bunker. Dean's face twists into pain as he closes his eyes. 

"Cas... this isn't you. This isn't you! Cas... Cas... I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. Cas. It's me. We're family... We NEED you. I need you." The sound of Dean's voice breaks as he replays this moment, which meant this was what he could never get over. Watching Cas beat him, with no regard for Dean's life behind his eyes.  
"Cas. Please." Dean cries.

Cas’ eyes welled up with tears and he let out a choked sob.   
“D-Dean I’m right here! I-I’m so s-sorry.”

Dream-Cas drops his Angel blade and lets Dean's broken arm go. 

Dean almost collapses and grabs his broken right arm.   
Dream-Cas takes a step forward, punching Dean before turning around and disappearing. 

That was new. Cas never did that, but it must've felt like that to Dean.

Cas sobbed and tried to go over to Dean again, hoping he could see him, or hear him, just something.   
“D-Dean?”

Dean looks up, his face a bloody mess. "C-Cas. Please." He flinches away from the real Cas, eyes wide. "Don't. P-Please don’t."  
There are tears in his eyes, and his face showed the pain that he was clearly in. Dean cradles his broken arms and looks at Cas as if he were going to stab him with a fork.   
Confusion and fear.

Cas backed away a little, tears pouring down his face.   
“P-please Dean it’s me- That man broke i-into the bunker remember? I killed him, b-but he put some sort of curse on you. I just want you to… w-wake up, please Dean.”

Dean's eyes clear a bit, and he looks even more hurt for not knowing it was actually Cas.  
"C-Cas. Baby, I don't know how." He says, tears falling down his face.  
He lets go of his broken arm, knowing it wasn't actually injured. Pulling Cas into a hug, he sighs before pulling back.   
"How'd you- What are you doing here? What's wrong? D-Did he get you too?"

Cas shook his head, more tears falling “I t-took Dreamroot- I had to do something and Charlie said if this doesn’t work w-we’re going to call Rowena for help.”

Dean nods, lifting Cas head by his chin and wiping his tears.   
"Cas, we'll get through this. Okay? We did with Bobby. We can do it now."

There's a small squeak, then the sound of footsteps behind them. 

Dean looks up to see Charlie, her face in it's normal, "I'm-hiding-something" look.

"Hey, guys...." She waves.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" Dean chokes out, looking at her with wide eyes. 

"Uh, well... I actually need to talk to Cas. Alone. It's urgent." She says. 

Cas frowned and walked over to her.   
“Charlie, what’s going on?”

Charlie dropped her smile before flickering her eyes over at Dean, who began running his hands through his hair and looking around.   
"It's Dean. He reopened his wound on his back. Sam and Gabriel are doing their best to stop it by giving him stitches. We just don't need him to wake up yet. He could pass out and go back into a coma if he does."

Cas’s face paled, “H-how long do you need me to stay with him here?”

"Maybe another ten minutes? Dean keeps shifting in his sleep, which we found kinda weird. I think Sam's close to tying Dean down."

Dean walks over to the duo, noticing their expressions.   
"What's wrong? Who died?"

Charlie frowns quickly before smiling.   
"No one. I was just asking Cas what was taking so long. But I see you guys are busy... so I'll go." With a smile she disappears, leaving Dean and Cas.

Cas sighed and turned to Dean, hugging him tightly.   
“I love you.”

Dean hugged Cas back.   
"I love you too, Cas...b-but I kinda need to breathe."  
He pulls away from Cas to take a deep breath and chuckles. "What was the sudden death grip on me for, angel? If you don't mind me asking."

Cas frowned and looked away.   
“I just...this whole situation I- I should’ve protected you from that man...all of this is my fault...”

"Cas." Dean says, bringing Cas' face back to his. "You did protect me. You did, I promise. I just didn't move after you pushed me back. I d-didn't know what to do. I'm sorry I'm putting you through this. I promise I'm trying my hardest to wake up."

Cas kisses Dean softly.   
“Dean?”

Dean looks into Cas' eyes.   
"Yeah, Cas?" He looks for any hint of emotion, trying to figure out what Cas was going to say next.

“I need you to try not to wake up...for about maybe another ten minutes?”

Dean startles back a bit, eyebrows furrowed.   
"W-why?"

Cas sighs and cups his cheek.   
“Hey it’s okay, Sam and Gabe are trying to help close the wound on your back. It opened again. The only reason I’m having you hold off waking up is so that you don’t wake up in the middle of Sam doing stitches okay? You’re going to be okay. We just don’t want to take any risks.”

Dean's eyes widen, but he nods.   
"Y-yeah. Okay. Yeah, I can do that. I think. I-I don't really know how NOT to wake up...." He buries his face in Cas' neck. "Thank you for getting here when you did."

Cas understood what Dean meant and it broke his heart. He wrapped his arms around him and whispered “Dean...I-I’m sorry...”

"Cas, it's okay. Really. I-I didn't really think I'd be stuck HERE of all places. I-I thought I'd be dropped where you walked into the lake with t-the leviathans..." He looks down at his hands.

Cas frowned more, tears threatening to fall at the thought of how much he had hurt Dean. “I...I’m so sorry D-Dean.”

Dean wipes his tears before he pulls Cas into a hug, kissing his temple. "You were just doing your best, or doing what you were told."

Cas nuzzled into the hug.   
“B-but in doing all of that... I hurt you so much.”

"And yet here we are." Dean smiles. He closes his eyes before they open and widen.

Cas frowned. “Dean, what? What’s wrong?

"Shit. How long has it been? 4 minutes? I-I just remembered how Bobby woke up, and I don't think we have much time."

“What do you mean Dean?”

After Bobby realized that he was in a nightmare, he woke up a little bit later, waking the rest of us up. I-I don't think we have long."

“Let’s just hope it’s long enough.”

Dean nods before relaxing in Cas' arms.   
"I love you, Cas."

“I love you more Dean.”

Dean laughs. "I'll accept that." He goes to say something else when he winces. Moving a hand to his back, he frowns.   
"We need 3 more minutes. Three.... but I don't think we have a minute left."

Cas frowned “Dean I want you to focus on me okay? Look at me and don’t think about the pain. Focus only on me.”

Dean looks up into Cas' eyes, fighting the urge to not cry.   
"I-I can do that." He takes a deep breath, taking Cas' hands in his. "I-It just hurts." He winces again, this time putting his head on Cas' chest. "C-Cas. Fuck it hurts so bad. T-Talk to m-me or something." He tightens his arms around Cas, crying.

Cas holds him and kisses his shoulder, starting to softly sing to Dean.

One second they're embraced, then next they're shot out of Dean's nightmare. 

At first, Dean's too dazed to realize what's happening, but the moment he feels the tug of a needle and thread, he screams out in pain.

"Charlie! I thought you told them to stay under!" Sam yelps.

"I did!" Charlie barks back, using both hands to press Dean to the mattress as he tries pulling away.

Cas sat up and moved closer to Dean, running his hands through Dean’s hair. “Hey, hey, hey, Dean. Sweetheart, focus on me okay? Deep breaths okay?”

"S-son of a bitch." Dean growls, gripping the sheets before looking up at Cas. He takes a deep breath before burying his face in his pillow.

Cas continues to talk him through the pain as Sam finishes the stitches.

Dean passes out again from the stress, his hand tightened around Cas'.

"Well." Charlie huffs. "That went smoothly."

“I tried to keep him under but once he realized the nightmare wasn’t real, there was only so much time before he woke up.” Cas held Dean’s hand and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Sam hums. "Well. We were able to get the bleeding stopped before he woke up, so that's good."

Charlie nods. "But now we don't know if he'll wake up."

Sam and Gabriel shoot her a look, and her eyes widen. "O-Oh. was that what we weren’t supposed to tell him?"

Cas’ face paled as he stared at them. “W-what?”

Charlie bites her lip, and Gabriel doesn't make eye contact. 

"T-The curse. We asked Rowena about it. It's some sort of life-draining spell. It works slowly, so the person it was casted on doesn't realize it. They get more tired, sleep for hours, then they die in their sleep... but that's normally with healthy targets. Dean.... isn't." Sam says.

Cas looked down at Dean, tears starting to fall and breath quickening. “N-no I can’t- He h-has to wake up! Y-You’re all lying! I need- I n-need him he can’t-“

Sam moves forward, placing a hand on Cas' shoulder. "Rowena said there were ways to heal him, but there's two of them, but they could kill him if it isn't the right one."

Cas sobbed and moved away from Sam, this couldn’t be happening.

Sam and Gabriel leave the room, being silent as they leave.

Charlie hangs back, moving towards Cas with a faint smile.  
"Actually, Rowena said that it could be a true love's kiss too. But I mean... I doubt it would be that easy...." Charlie says. "If it's any consolation, I wanted to tell you while you were both in the dreamroot stuff, but Sam told me not to freak you out."

Cas shook his head “I...W-We were s-supposed to be celebrating t-the engagement right now...b-but instead Dean i-is... Dean is dying...”

Charlie hangs her head. "Cas. Like I said before, Dean's gonna bounce back. He's Dean fucking Winchester. Death won't stop him." With that, she leaves the room.

Dean lies in bed, his eyes closed and his hair a mess. He looks relaxed, which was an odd sight to see on Dean Winchester. He has a pillow propping up one side, and his arms laying at both sides of him.

Cas stares down at Dean, thinking about what Charlie had said. He hesitates but slowly leans down and kisses Dean softly.

After Cas pulls back, Dean doesn't move, his eyes not opening and his chest not rising any faster. He doesn't make any movement to signify he even felt it.

Cas breaks down sobbing again, placing his hands and face on Dean’s chest.  
“N-No. P-please, no.”

Dean takes a slow breath, opening his eyes and seeing Cas crying on him. He's still sore, so moving anything was a lot of pain to do, but he flattens his hand against the bed and moves it to Cas'.  
"Baby. Who died?" He whispers.

Cas looked up in shock “Dean?!?!” He cupped Dean’s face and kissed him again and again.

Dean smiles, holding Cas as best as he could. "Hey, Cas… I-I kinda need to breathe."

Cas nodded “I-I’m sorry it’s just you- you were gonna-“  
Tears continued to fall as he stared down at Dean in disbelief.

"I was gonna what?" Dean asks, wiping Cas' tears away.

“Y-You were gonna die-” Cas says, not looking Dean in the eyes.

Dean frowns, his heart breaking.   
"O-oh, Cas. I-I'm so sorry. Baby, I didn't mean-" He says, burying his face in Cas' neck. “I’m so sorry I scared you like that.” 

Cas sobbed against Dean’s chest and clung to him, mumbling ‘I love you’ over and over again.

Dean runs his hands up and down Cas' back. "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

"How long was I out?" Dean asks, sitting up slightly. Cas sits beside him, playing with his hair carefully as if he was going to disappear.

“A-After the man got to you? A-An hour. Then you woke up during the stitches and y-you passed out...you’ve been out for another half hour…”

Dean takes a deep breath.  
"Awesome. 2 hours of 'sleep'. Now I'll only need 2 more and I'm golden." Dean jokes, trying to make light.

Cas tried to smile but he was still shaken up by what happened. 

Gabe however chose to interrupt by busting into the room. “SAMMY! HE’S AWAKE!”  
.  
Dean sighs as Sam rushes in with Charlie, their eyes wide.   
"Dean!" They cheer in unison

"Hey, guys." He says before being tackled by Sam and Charlie.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Give him space guys”

Sam moves to get up and bumps Dean's side. 

Dean winces slightly, and Sam quickly gets off with Charlie.  
"Y-Yeah, a little space?" Dean says.

Gabe looks between Cas and Dean. “How the hell is he awake right now?”

Dean goes to speak but frowns. "H-How did I wake up?"

Cas blushed. “Charlie said that Rowena suggested a...a true love’s kiss might wake you...I didn’t know what else to do so...”

"You believed me?" Charlie laughs, but pales. "You actually believed me? I was joking...."

Sam glares at Charlie.

"What! I didn't know he'd actually listen!" She protests, looking at Cas with a sheepish look. "I-I was just joking around..."

Cas’ face turned bright red from embarrassment and he looked away. His eyes watering, and his voice small.   
“D-Dean was dying....why wouldn’t I listen?”

Charlie goes to speak, but shakes her head with a squeak and walks out. 

Sam huffs, sitting on the end of the bed.

Cas stares down at the blankets, not speaking. Gabe looked to Dean.   
“So Sleeping Beauty, how are you feeling?”

Dean bursts the silence, clearly not happy.   
"Whatcha want me to say? 'I'm feeling so much better. I'm awake right now, but I probably won't be for long? Hm? I-I'm-" Dean closes his mouth, closing his eyes with a scoff. "I'm dying."

Cas sobbed quietly, his face in his hands. He thought he’d fixed Dean, he thought he’d saved him.   
Only to find out it was all some sort of sick joke. 

Gabe frowned. “I’m sorry...”

Dean sits up a bit more before swinging his legs over the side of the bed.   
"I-It's fine. I'll be in the kitchen. J-Just let me have a minute alone? Please?" With that, he walks out of the room.

Gabe sighed and left the room. 

Cas continued to cry, this was too much. He couldn’t handle this.

A minute passes, and the sound of glass breaking causes Sam to startle from whatever he was thinking.   
"Dean?" He calls. No answer. Sam turns to look at Cas.

Cas bolts up and runs to the kitchen.

Dean leans on the kitchen counter, using his arms to keep himself upright. A glass of bourbon is shattered on the ground a few feet away as if he threw it. Dean's head rests against the cupboards, his breathing short and his crying coming out in shaky breaths.  
"C-Cas." He mutters, calling for his fiance.

Cas finds him and helps hold him up. “D-Dean I’m here.”

Dean looks into Cas' eyes, his expression twisted into something unfamiliar. Fear.

Cas held him close and cupped his cheek.   
“I love y-you so much.”

"Cas. I love you. I-I don't wanna die. I-I don't-"   
He collapses against Cas, his breathing slowing until it falls into a steady sleeping pattern.

Cas sobbed loudly and held him tightly.

Sam runs in, seeing Dean and assuming the worst. "Cas? I-Is he-?"

Charlie walks in next, seeing them and covering her mouth with a gasp.

Cas shook his head and sobbed mumbling out the word ‘sleeping’

Sam sighs a breath of sort-of relief, and Charlie nods, cleaning up the glass.  
"W-we need to figure out which healing will work for D-Dean." Sam says. "Rowena has two with her, and she's on her way."

Cas nods slightly, unable to stop crying.

Charlie places a hand on Cas' shoulder. "You should take him to his room. Gabriel got clean sheets without blood on them."

Sam goes to leave, casting a worried glance at Cas and Dean before walking out.

Cas eventually gets himself to carry Dean back to his room, laying down with him on Dean’s bed.

Sam opens the door for Rowena when she arrives, leading her to the room where Cas and Dean were in.

Charlie and Gabriel walk behind Rowena.

Cas doesn’t even look up from his spot next to Dean. 

Rowena frowns. “Oh my poor dear, he’ll be alright I promise.”

Sam frowns. "Don't give false hope." He hisses.

Rowena looks at Sam, her face serious. “Samuel I told you it was one of two solutions. From walking into this room I can quite literally see the spell the bastard placed on him and I know which one it is. I have all the things I need in my bag and I can perform the reversal quite easily. It’s not false hope.”

Cas sniffles and mumbles, “Please j-just don’t let him die.”

Charlie stands in the back, arms crossed as she glares at Rowena. They never really got along, and she agreed with Gabriel when he said that she was sketchy.

Sam nods to Rowena, telling her to go ahead.

Rowena nodded and set her bag down by the bed and started gathering what she needed. 

Cas watched her, this was their last hope and the desperation was clear in his eyes. 

Gabe stood by Charlie, he didn’t like this but he couldn’t stand to see Cas so upset and he knew that Sam would never recover if he lost Dean.

"Do you need help making it?" Sam asks.

Rowena shook her head.  
“No, I’ve got it.” She mixed together some foul-smelling paste while muttering incantations.

"So how will it heal him? Do we smear it on his forehead like Simba and sing kumbaya?" Charlie scoffs.

"Charlie." Sam hisses again.

Rowena rolled her eyes. “If you don’t want to take saving Dean’s life seriously I’ll ask that you step out of the room darling.”

Charlie mocks Rowena under her breath before leaning against the wall.

Gabriel rolls his eyes, hiding a smile with his hand, leaning beside Charlie. 

Rowena took the paste and spread it over Dean’s pulse point on his neck before starting to recite the spell. 

Cas closed his eyes, holding Dean’s hand hoping this would work.

After she finishes, Dean gasps awake, his eyes scanning the room frantically before landing on Rowena.

"R-Rowena? W-what happened? Why are you here?"

Rowena smiled and wiped the paste from Dean’s neck “I’ll explain in a moment but for now, I think Castiel will wa-“ 

Before Rowena could even finish her sentence Cas practically launched himself at Dean, kissing him hard on the lips as tears ran down his face

Dean yelps, but puts his arms around Cas.   
"Hey, Cas." He smiles.

Sam and Charlie laugh.

Rowena chuckled and started to clean up the ingredients, putting them back in her bag. 

Cas kissed him again before nuzzling his face into Dean’s chest as he cried, mumbling ‘I love you’ repeatedly. 

Gabe smiled a little, looking at Sam before turning back to their brothers. 

"I love you too," Dean whispers, holding Cas close. 

Sam ushers everyone out of the room, claiming to give them some privacy.

"We had free dinner, a break-in, and a curse all in one night. I think this counts as one of the craziest days so far."

Cas nodded and snuggled closer to Dean.

"I'm sorry," Dean says softly, playing with Cas' hair.

Cas leaned into the touch and sniffled, “I-It’s not your fault Dean.”

"Yes. he would have never guessed we were here if we weren't on the roof."

“Dean we couldn’t have known he was outside, this was all just some really messed up coincidence that he was outside while we were on the roof and that he decided to break in here.”

Dean nods slowly, taking in Cas' words.   
"Nothing is a coincidence. But I guess you're right."

Cas looked up at him. “I love you, Dean.”

"I love you too, Cas."

Cas kissed him slow and soft, full of love and compassion. 

Dean wraps his arms around him, sighing softly.

Cas pulled away and rested his head on Dean’s chest.

Dean smiles, rubbing Cas' back. "Hey, it's not too late to celebrate. I mean, my back hurts like hell, but I think I've got some movies on my shelf.  
So if you want to watch a movie, we can."

Cas nodded a little and sat up to go look at the movies. “Okay.”

Dean turns, watching Cas with a weak smile.   
"I'm still sorry. For making you worry. And cry... And hate me."

Cas frowned and looked at him. “W-what? Dean, I don’t hate you!”

Dean frowns back. "Cas, I literally almost left you alone. I didn't listen to you, and I almost died. I have nightmares about you leaving, and you saw it first hand. How could you not?"

Cas shook his head and cupped Dean’s face in his hands.   
“You listen to me Dean Winchester, it was not your fault that you almost died and I could never hate you for that. Those nightmares? I hate myself more than anything for the fact that I did that to you and that it’s something that still hurts you to this day. I love you more than anything, I could never hate you.”

Dean leaned into Cas' hands, closing his eyes. "I hope you know I don't hate you either. Castiel, I really don't want you to hate me, or yourself."

Cas frowned, “I promise I don’t hate you Dean...but it will take some time before I forgive myself for what I’ve done to you.”

Dean sighs. "Cas. You are literally always there for me. Forgive yourself."

“Easier said than done.”

He leans over and places a kiss on Cas' cheek. "Just do it for me. I don't want you to hate yourself."

Cas blushed and nodded a little, “Okay.”

Dean kisses him again. "I love you. So much. And I forgive you."

“I love you too Dean.”

Dean holds Cas close, forgetting all about the movie.   
"It's what, 4 am?" He asks after a while.

Cas nodded. “Yes, it is.”

"Damn, it’s already Monday. I proposed on a Saturday. It's been officially 2 days. How's it feel being engaged?"

Cas chuckled and snuggles closer. “As long as you don’t start dying on me again? It feels great.”   
He grinned and nodded, kissing him softly.

Dean relaxes against Cas, smiling.  
"I love you, Cas. So fucking much. Despite all this craziness, you're the one thing I never want to change."

Cas blushed, “I love you more.”

Dean smiles, "I can count on that."

Cas smiled and nuzzled closer. They fall asleep together after completely forgetting about the movie they were going to watch. When Sam, Charlie, and Gabriel came back to check on them, they took a picture each and turned out the lights.

“Team Destiel for the win.” Charlies whispers before closing the door. 

The bunker would never have another break-in, because between Gabriel, Sam and Charlie, they made sure there was no way.


End file.
